


Lesson in Life

by tide_ms



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Gen, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Prompt:
           the self propulsion of a person through water using the entire body in coordinated movement of the limbs and body.  A team or individual sport.,,,,   Author's Note: - I have many thoughts about this fic, I took it to several directions before it settled on this one. (I also took it as a chance to try other writing styles/techniques but I don't think I made it that far from what I'm used to write ;_; I wanted to write a really sad ending but why is sad endings hard to write? ;_;)- Most of the information I have about Swimming & Competitive Swimming are either outdated or vague memories, so the swimming/team life in this fic is from my imagination /o\ (I did realize I need to actually get back to swimming instead of just thinking about it.)- The fic isn't beta-ed. I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [The_Game_Season_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Game_Season_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the self propulsion of a person through water using the entire body in coordinated movement of the limbs and body. A team or individual sport.
> 
> ,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- I have many thoughts about this fic, I took it to several directions before it settled on this one. (I also took it as a chance to try other writing styles/techniques but I don't think I made it that far from what I'm used to write ;_; I wanted to write a really sad ending but why is sad endings hard to write? ;_;)
> 
> \- Most of the information I have about Swimming & Competitive Swimming are either outdated or vague memories, so the swimming/team life in this fic is from my imagination /o\ (I did realize I need to actually get back to swimming instead of just thinking about it.)
> 
> \- The fic isn't beta-ed. I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes.

 

 

Byulyi pierced the water with evident care, ignoring the disapproval showing on her coaches' faces. It's what they kept telling her not to do, Byulyi only insisted that she was being neat. Respectful to the water carrying her whole being from an edge to an end.

And when the coaches shouted at her to swim harder, to make her moves sharper, Byulyi only listened to the splash of water and the muffled bubbles pressuring on her ears. It was right that way, Byulyi knew, it was what made her love for Swimming flicker again and again every time she finished a lap or beat her own record. Besides, Byulyi kept winning that way. Most of the times.

,

Byulyi ended up achieving the best results out of the team rookies, so her coaches stopped nagging her about it after a while, but when the star of said team came back to observe the new members, the coaches gave Byulyi another fire to defeat. They set standards that Byulyi was expected to meet.

The idea of that wasn't so bad, at first. Byulyi liked challenges, but Yongsun turned out to be their new coach, as she had hurt shoulder a few months ago and wouldn't be able to return to swimming until it fully healed, and that created Byulyi's worries of ending up in Yongsun's shadow.

If Yongsun hadn't been the one who carried the team to several finals after years of continuous disappointments, and won these finals, she wouldn't have had such a rare opportunity, Byulyi thought, if she hadn't gotten the team's name out there, up there among the stars, Yongsun wouldn't have been the one that Byulyi was now required to keep her legacy burning bright.

But Byulyi wasn't bothered by those facts. Yongsun's reputation preceded her, and it wasn't like she was planning to build a career out of Swimming. It was fun, she was good at Swimming, and her heart still fluttered with delight every time she left the water, but there was more to life that she wanted to try. So when the plan for the upcoming season was being explained, Byulyi didn't miss the purpose behind the role drawn for her. It wasn't completely made for her, for her potentials as a swimmer. She only focused on the coach's words and didn't try to charm her lovely, quiet senior with a smile.

,

Byulyi and Yongsun didn't become friends, they didn't become rivals as well, but rather, something that Byulyi didn't like. Something that her worries had warned her from, they become a bright star and a little, growing one tucked in its vast shadow.

Yongsun didn't seem to like, either, Byulyi wasn't sure but her guts -and the long history of Yongsun's career that Byulyi made sure to discover- told her that Yongsun wasn't the kind to climb on others' backs, but it did take Byulyi a while to be sure that Yongsun didn't quite like her.

It was pretty reasonable, Byulyi thought, she was being promoted as the one who would fill Yongsun's place. And thought Byulyi wasn't as talented or dedicated to Swimming like Yongsun, she had become the one awaited in competitions when it used to be the older girl, so Byulyi forgave the voice empty of warmth and the shimmering softness in Yongsun's eyes disappearing when those eyes were fixed on her.

But Byulyi's forgiveness wavered. More often as the days passed by, and more often than Byulyi's liking because there were moments when Yongsun looked at her and there was a smile in her eyes. A beautiful glimmer that tugged at Byulyi's heart.

,

"You have delicacy when it comes to swimming, that's a great technique," Yongsun told her one day after practice.

Byulyi chuckled, noticing the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Don't let coach Lee hear you, she thinks I'm being lazy," Byulyi said with a wide smile, forgetting all the comparisons she had to prove unneeded when the softest quiver of Yongsun's lips promised her a smile that never came.

"Every coach wants their swimmers to show the best they can give, not what makes them comfortable while swimming," Yongsun commented with causal indifference.

"What about showing what makes them happy?" Byulyi asked and the only answer she got was a stare, lasting a second longer than usual before Yongsun had to giver her full attention to one of the other members, her voice sounding vivid with warmth and excitement as they talked about the upcoming match.

Byulyi stole glances at Yongsun as she dries her body. Yongsun's hair is silky waves, gentle on Byulyi's heart just like the ocean's waves she had fallen in love with, and her smile is a reminder of tender winter morning, Byulyi thought, a reminder of being engulfed in the faint sun rays that escaped the barrier of the clouds.

In that moment, close to Yongsun yet too far away, Byulyi wished she had met Yongsun way earlier. Perhaps then, she wouldn't have to find her way out of the shadow but rather walk beside Yongsun.

Byulyi stopped her thoughts from raging and willed her heart to calm when Yongsun's curves and slender body become the center of her focus without her notice. She looked away, knowing what they could never be, she hurried to leave, feeling the weight of her growing affection. It unnerved her, that inescapable liking, it settled in her heart with such an ease.

,

Yongsun proved to be a great coach as much as she was a great swimmer when it came to the team members that weren't Byulyi. She was a great coach if only because she didn't shut down the girls' attempts at trying new techniques and styles in swimming, but the press's efforts in making Byulyi's increasing success appear to be as some soft of reincarnation of Yongsun's started to poke at Byulyi's nerves.

It was upsetting, and the only solace Byulyi had was that Yongsun didn't seem one bit okay with it. That impression didn't settle on being a good sign or bad for Byulyi, so she toys with the idea of achieving the same success Yongsun had achieved and beating it. If only to annoy her team's administration, whose intentions started to become obvious -at least to the team- when they began comparing the two.

Byulyi thought about purposely failing in what Yongsun succeeded at, too, but that wasn't why she joined the team, and other swimmers' greatness wasn't why she wanted to try competitive swimming, but a tiny flame hiding in her heartbeats swaying whenever Yongsun was around told her that she didn't want to ruin things for her young coach.

Thus, and as idiotic as it might sound, Byulyi fell right into the path set for her. The path of realizing other people's dreams.

,

The next match didn't go exactly as expected. Byulyi had underestimated her opponent, which earned her Yongsun's obvious disapproval. But it was still a good day bearing a chance to capture Yongsun's attention, Byulyi decided because not only the crowd was anticipating the end of a thrilling match, which Byulyi enjoyed, but also because her lovely coach was finally seeing her with welcomed feelings whirling in the depth of her eyes.

The shaking of legs and biting fingers showed Byulyi how nervous her teammates were, and nervousness was profound within her, too, tickling her stomach and toes.

Wanting to impress Yongsun with her reversal of the score wasn't helping, either, but Byulyi supposed that wish could only serve as an extra motivation to win.

,

Byulyi stared at the curvy water and fell into sync with her heartbeats. She breathed deep, and prepared herself when the call to get ready sounded.

She didn't jump, the bang announcing the start pulled her into the water. It had become nature to her, that familiar loud sound. She dived and moved through the water while the crowd burst into cheers and shouts. Some of them were calling her name, but Byulyi called for Yongsun to see her.

,

Yongsun ignored the mere presence of Byulyi for the rest of that week. The girls didn't comment on the matter, at least not in front of Byulyi, but the latter knew there were whispers behind her back.

Yongsun not acknowledging her should have been impossible, the two were sort of stuck together, but Yongsun seemed to make it possible so easily, just like she made a habit of shattering Byulyi's focus with little traits such as flipping her hair or guiding the swimmers with a calm grace and obvious interest.

Byulyi let herself float on the wavy water for a moment before diving down.

She found it hard to focus more often now. She had joined the team with a purpose and now she lost it or perhaps realized it. She remembered what that purpose was, its name and the fulfilling sensations life had promised to reward her with once she accomplished it. Have fun, learn, find where you belonged, but now that purpose was nowhere to be seen. Not within her heart nor under water, but instead of feeling hollow. Angry at how things were becoming, Byulyi accepted the tiny satisfaction competitive swimming had given her so far and gladly accepted the growing affection she had for Yongsun and its warm flutters.

,

Escaping Yongsun's shadow was difficult when Byulyi's success only proved Yongsun's talent as a coach, but Byulyi wasn't desperate for a way out. She was leaving when the season would end, and there was no point in fighting what she neglected because it didn't matter. It did matter, Byulyi realized a little late.

She liked Yongsun... a lot, that was already a realized, fought and then embraced cloud of tiny fireworks, that would explode in a soft manner whenever Byulyi met Yongsun's eyes for a fleeting moment.

What Byulyi couldn't find an answer to was why she was still achieving greatness for others when she already knew what competitive swimming could be. So she sought Yongsun one morning before practice. She didn't have questions and demands, she only had vague thoughts and hopes to find some clarity that would keep her going until the season end.

From her teammates, she learned that Yongsun arrived to the pool early in the morning to prepare for the day. For her return, some of the swimmers guessed and analyzed.

It was a wonderful morning, the sun was warm, far away from being harsh and Byulyi's unwavering nervousness sent little trembles along her spine.

She entered the building and hesitated to get inside when the constant splash of water captured her attention. She walked quietly only to fall in shock when she realized who was swimming with noticeable effort. That yellow cap, which it seemed that Yongsun couldn't find a cap brighter than it, was unmistakable for Byulyi.

Byulyi stood there by the entrance, unable to move forward or hide her presence.

Her heart shuddered with every wince Yongsun let out every other moment. She was swimming on her back, one slow stroke after another. Byulyi stood there, staring until she realized the shock was still painted on her face. She blinked, feeling her mouth dry. She quickly turned and hid behind the entrance. She shouldn't be there, seeing Yongsun struggling. She didn't want to be there, and the ache swelling in her pacing heart explained to her why.

Yongsun's swimming was beautiful, Byulyi remembered from all the videos of contests the older girl have had, and despite the way Yongsun swam through the water just now, Byulyi could tell that her talent measured higher than hers. She could tell that Yongsun had fallen in harmony with the water. It was a familiar thing to Byulyi, who loved swimming and cared only about enjoying her time and exploring.

Byulyi stood at her spot for a moment, unable to escape the calm flow Yongsun had created. She just stood there where she was, afraid to disturb her coach, to make her know that she now knew. She wasn't coming back to competitive swimming, Byulyi needed no more proof. Not with the direction the administration had taken in the past months.

There were always whispers, rumors about Yongsun not wanting to be a coach. We make great swimmers, and we make great coaches, coach Lee had told the reporters, and though the mere idea of Yongsun playing a role that she didn't want struck at Byulyi's heart, the thought of Yongsun's shoulder never healing hurt more, Byulyi didn't want that for her. Somehow, she wanted the passion and will appearing on Yongsun's face. She wanted the rivalry and the chance to compete with Yongsun, whose dream was to be a swimmer not a coach.

Byulyi didn't have to know Yongsun for years to be sure of that, she only had to have a glimpse of the longing shimmering in her eyes every time she stood upon them as they swam. She only had to look a little longer to notice the ache hiding just beneath the surface.

Byulyi heard Yongsun curse, in the same time the rhythm of the spattering water was cut off. She was brought out of her thoughts and into the pool of heavy ache engulfing her heart. Now there was no shadow that would hide her own light, now there were only fragments of a fading legend.

At least, that's what Byulyi felt, so she left the same way she entered. Quietly.

,

Yongsun didn't know that Byulyi knew and the latter plans to keep it that way.

She attended practice that day, and every day after it with little changes appearing on her face. She was sad because of what Yongsun was going through, and she was very self-conscious to not let any pity shows in her gaze. She didn't feel any pity to begin with, it was just... sad. Living Yongsun's dream.

Her heart was in pain every time she remembered Yongsun's wins, and the thoughts she had spilled out in the rush of victory. Swimming was her dream, not standing on the sidelines.

Byulyi looked at Yongsun, she was speaking with the swimmers, a perfectly painted smile on her lips, meant to hide what was deep in her irises. Byulyi now saw it, she saw the loss and it didn't hurt that much any more that her efforts, her love for swimming was being used to keep a star burning bright.

It wasn't a sacrifice, it was just right that way, Byulyi told herself.

Byulyi smiled to herself as she warmed up in the water. The season was ending in weeks and she was leaving the team with preparation to find more of herself in something else. She had mused the thought of car racing in a sleepless night, and drawing in another, but whatever she decided to try next, she couldn't consider her time in the swimming team as wasted, she had learned how powerful and heavy a  _passing_ affection could be.


End file.
